<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the springtime of lovers has come by elouanwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869035">the springtime of lovers has come</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elouanwrites/pseuds/elouanwrites'>elouanwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien anatomy, Dom/sub Undertones, Feral is alive, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome, alcohol (no drunk sex), but he's not in the fic, i just wanted to make that clear, never a sith savage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elouanwrites/pseuds/elouanwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Savage and Feral, having escaped from Dathomir and built a life for themselves on Naboo, are slowly getting used to their newfound freedom and all the opportunities that come with it.</p><p>For Savage, one of those opportunities happens to be offered by a pair of <i>extremely handsome</i> humans. An attractive offer indeed. And really, doesn't he deserve to have a nice time while Feral is away with friends?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/Savage Opress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the springtime of lovers has come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>reposted from the kinktober prompt collection as motivation to continue this au At Some Point and because it's too much fic to languish as a single chapter in a collection sdlfkgjsh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Two years they’d been living in Theed, and Savage still couldn’t quite believe it was real. Sitting in the corner of a small, cozy cantina on the other side of the galaxy from Dathomir, nursing a glass of bhakata and relaxing after a day of (paid!) work, and it still felt like he might wake up any moment back in the nightbrothers’ village. It felt like no time at all since he and Feral had managed to smuggle themselves off planet and hitchhike their way across the galaxy. And yet, they’d been living on Naboo long enough now to not only find good employment, but also for Feral to make <em>friends</em>.</p><p>Which is why Savage was in the cantina alone, sulking quietly into his glass. Feral had gone away for the weekend with a few friends to celebrate an engagement, leaving Savage to keep their apartment and mope. Of course he’d never <em>tell </em>his little brother that he was moping, he would never want to deprive him of any amount of joy in a life that had held so little of it, but that didn’t seem to stop him from doing it. It was the first time they’d been apart for more than a single day in their entire lives, and Savage was...lonely. He sighed into his glass, consoling himself with thoughts of how bright and happy Feral would be when he got home, and knocked back the last of his drink so he could head out.</p><p>His plans to end his lonely evening in his lonely apartment were derailed when another glass of bhakata was set on his table by a passing server. Savage shifted in his seat, flicking his gaze up at the server then over her shoulder awkwardly, still not used to making eye contact with females.</p><p>“Ah, I’m sorry, but I didn’t...I didn’t order this,” he said quietly, hunching over apologetically. The sephi woman gave him a warm smile, familiar with her rather shy customer after the few months he’d been coming in.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it sweetheart, they did.” she replied, nodding toward the end of the bar across the room. "Sent their compliments and the drink.” With that and a friendly nod she moved on with her rounds.</p><p>Savage frowned, baffled, and followed her gesture with his eyes to see a pair of uncannily similar looking human men with dark skin and short, tightly curled black hair sitting at the bar. Noticing his attention immediately, the one with the goatee gave him a cheeky grin and waggled his fingers in a small wave, while the other nodded with a warm smile. Savage hesitated, glancing from one to the other, then responded with a cautious smile and a small wave of his own. He wasn’t sure <em>why</em> they would buy him a drink, but he certainly wasn’t going to be rude enough to turn it down.</p><p>Apparently his smile, tentative as it was, was encouragement enough for the two of them to pick up their own drinks and saunter over to his corner booth. Goatee had a small tattoo of the number five on his temple, and No Goatee had...neither tattoo nor goatee. Other than those two distinguishing marks, they really did look remarkably similar. Savage shifted back a bit on the bench as they got close, pulling his glass toward himself, and nodded as politely as he knew how.</p><p>“Hello,” he said haltingly, glancing between them again. “Thanks...for the drink.” Goatee grinned again, leaning against the back of the booth on the other side from Savage, and raised his own glass in greeting.</p><p>“No debt,” he said cheerfully. “Mind if we join you, though?” The other one rocked back on his heels casually, flashing another small, friendly smile. Savage stared, slightly flustered. No one had ever asked to sit with him before in his <em>life</em>, and he wasn’t quite sure how to respond.</p><p>“S—sure,” he stuttered out, shifting a bit further back awkwardly. They both beamed, wasting no time in sliding into the bench seat across from him and getting comfortable. Savage swallowed nervously, taking a quick sip of his drink to hide the motion. He wasn’t precisely practiced at interacting socially with anyone except other nightbrothers, coworkers, or his brother, and he was entirely out of his depth.</p><p>"So…" Goatee leaned forward, propping his elbows on the table, his grin softening into a sly smile. "Come here often?" Before Savage could reply with anything other than a startled blink No Goatee groaned, rolling his eyes to the ceiling.</p><p>"<em>Mir'osik</em>," he complained, jabbing his elbow into his companion's side. "What this <em>di'kut</em> actually <em>meant</em> to say was his name is Fives, nice to meet you." Goatee, Fives apparently, winked at a now thoroughly flustered Savage, completely shameless.</p><p>"Ah...nice to meet you as well," Savage said quietly, feeling warmth rising in his cheeks. "I'm Savage." He hesitated for a moment, unsure if they were from a culture that shook hands in greeting, but it was common enough among humans that at least they probably wouldn't be offended. He reached his arm across the table towards Fives.</p><p>Judging by the sheer delight radiating off the man as he leaned forward to clasp Savage's forearm, he made the right choice. Savage returned the grip firmly, careful to keep in mind the relative durability of their frames, then turned his attention to No Goatee in polite inquiry.</p><p>"And I'm Echo," No Goatee said with a crooked smile, giving Fives another nudge with his elbow when the other man just kept holding onto Savage's arm. Fives flushed, a faint red tinting his dark cheeks, and let go with a small cough of embarrassment. Echo rescued Savage's arm for a forearm clasp of his own, but let go quick enough to let him salvage his dignity.</p><p>“So…” Savage started, turning the glass between his hands. “What, uh. What can I do for you?” Echo smiled again and shrugged, leaning back against the booth’s wall.</p><p>“You’ve been sitting over here since before we got here, and you looked lonely.” Fives leaned in, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on his hands over his glass.</p><p>“Also,” he murmured, eyes bright. “You’re <em>much</em> too pretty to be sitting alone.”</p><p>Savage felt a full blush surge up his face from his neck, and he dropped his gaze, suddenly verging on breathless. He wasn’t...<em>entirely</em> unfamiliar with that sort of attention, but it had been quite a while, and never so blatantly stated. He found that it wasn’t, however, unwelcome. Both of them looked strong, firm muscles entirely obvious under their tight black shirts, and their smiles were...lovely. And Feral was away for two days. And they were right, he was lonely. And...he <em>wanted</em>, he realized. He took a deep breath, glancing back up to see the two of them patiently waiting, no sign of judgement on their faces, and slowly let some of the nervous tension drain out of his shoulders.</p><p>“Well,” he said quietly, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth, “I appreciate the company.” Their delighted grins tugged his smile up even more and he lifted his glass for a sip, keeping his gaze up and looking through his lashes at first one than the other. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a lonely evening in his lonely apartment after all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Sav’ika, <em>mesh’la</em>, that’s perfect, just...just like that,” Fives moaned, thumping his head back against the wall and running his fingers up and down two of Savage’s honey-gold horns. Savage shivered, blinking his beautiful gold eyes up at him, pupils blown wide with arousal.</p><p>Fives traced one hand down the dark markings on that lovely face to where full lips were wrapped tight around the head of his cock, and thumbed the corner of his mouth gently. Savage’s hands trembled where they were resting lightly against Fives’ hips, and he slid back down Fives’ length with a muffled moan of his own.</p><p>Echo finished pulling off his shirt and knelt down behind Savage’s back, running greedy hands along firm muscle and pressing up against him. He leaned his head in, running the tip of his nose along the shell of Savage’s ear, a pleased little hum rolling up his throat at the resulting shiver.</p><p>“He tastes good doesn’t he, mesh’la?” he murmured, reaching one hand around to trace the markings across those lovely pecs, and the other one up to rub those pretty horns. “And you’re taking him so well, look at you. Beautiful.” Savage’s eyes slid closed with another soft moan, and he pressed back into Echo’s chest even as he bobbed his head slowly on Fives’ cock.</p><p>“Osik,” Fives whispered above them, the wall the only thing holding him upright at this point. “That mouth, sithing <em>hells</em>.” A particularly delightful twist of Savage’s tongue combined with a slight graze of those sharp teeth had Fives’ hand clenching on the horn his fingers were wrapped around, and he helplessly thrust deeper with a sharp cry. Rather than choking Savage just swallowed him down to the root, his hands tightening on Fives’ hips. Echo groaned into Savage’s ear, the hand on his horn slowly pulling his head back out of Fives’ grip until only the tip of Fives’ cock rested on his tongue, and brought his lips to Savage’s golden skin.</p><p>“I want to fuck you,” he whispered between hot, wet kisses on Savage’s neck. “Savage, Sav’ika, I want to <em>fuck</em> you, you’re so beautiful, do you have any idea what you look like on your knees, taking his cock so perfectly, such a good boy.” Savage’s eyes flew open and he whined desperately, straining against Echo’s hold and panting open-mouthed around Fives’ cock, pressing his hips back into Echo’s hard length. Echo grinned toothily, grinding his cloth-trapped cock against the swell of Savage’s still regrettably clothed ass.</p><p>“You want that, mesh’la? You want me to fuck you? You gonna let me make you feel good, pretty thing?” He pulled Savage’s head back, ignoring Fives’ complaint, and shook his head gently by the horn. “Answer, Sav’ika. Do you want me to fuck you?” Savage swallowed roughly, trembling and baring his throat.</p><p>“Yes,” he breathed, knotting his fingers into the loose fabric of Fives’ open pants. “I—<em>yes, please</em>.” Echo shuddered against Savage’s back, exhaling through his teeth, then suddenly pulled back and staggered to his feet.</p><p>“Up,” he said roughly. “Fives, on the bed.” Fives grinned and pulled away from Savage’s hands, tossing off a jaunty salute. He practically hopped across the room, shimmying out of his pants on the way, and in seconds was naked and comfortably sitting at the head of the small bed, a pillow propped up behind his back and an anticipatory glint in his eyes. Savage wavered for a moment, overcome, clenching and unclenching his empty hands, before shakily climbing to his feet. Echo pulled him around by the arm and tugged him into his chest, wrapping him in an embrace and pressing his head down to rest his face in Echo’s shoulder.</p><p>“All right?” he asked quietly, stroking a soothing hand down Savage’s bare back. He melted into Echo’s arms, clutching at his back with blunted claws, and nodded jerkily.</p><p>“It’s just—a lot,” he said quietly, pressing his face into Echo’s neck. “Been a while. Good, though. Don’t...don’t stop.” Echo reached up to rub Savage’s horns soothingly, letting him just breathe for a moment, catching Fives’ concerned gaze across the room with a reassuring smile.</p><p>“Good,” he murmured against Savage’s ear, his voice shading into a low growl. “Because we’re going to <em>wreck</em> you.” With that he grabbed Savage’s horns and pulled his head up, spun him around, and started walking him towards the bed. Pulling him up at the edge of it, he slid his hands around Savage’s hips, locking eyes with an awestruck Fives as he slowly started to peel him out of his pants. Savage shivered, leaning back against Echo’s chest, until the last bit of fabric dropped to the floor. A nudge at his hip sent him up onto the bed, slowly crawling up to kneel between Fives’ outstretched legs, and he leaned in for a soft, wet kiss.</p><p>“Pretty,” Echo breathed quietly, his hungry gaze roving over the two in front of him even as he divested himself of the last of his clothing. Grabbing a small tube out of his pocket and tossing it on the bed, he dropped his pants on the floor and climbed up on the mattress behind Savage. Shuffling up behind him on his knees, Echo ran his hand possessively from black marked neck to golden tailbone, admiring the view. He still couldn’t believe someone so strikingly beautiful could have been sitting alone in that cantina, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. Everyone else’s loss, their gain. He shifted closer, wrapping both arms around him, pulling that lovely black and gold form back against himself and smirking at Fives’ protesting grumble.</p><p>“Hush, cyare, you can have him back in a minute,” he said smugly with a possessive squeeze. Savage exhaled a wavering breath, and leaned his head back to rest on Echo’s shoulder, careful to angle his horns away. “Good boy,” Echo said quietly, dragging his hand down towards Savage’s cock with his eyes locked on Fives’ face. Fives licked his lips, fisting his hands in the sheets as he watched Echo’s fingers trace their way down with a hungry gaze. Echo smirked as he wrapped a gentle hand around Savage’s cock, the twin gasps of arousal from his two bed partners echoing (hah!) in his ears. Feeling something unfamiliar, he hummed curiously and let his fingers explore. Savage trembled against him, swallowing roughly, small twitches of his hips evidence of ruthlessly repressed thrusting.</p><p>“V-vestigial spikes,” he gasped out, wrapping his hands around Echo’s wrist where it was holding his chest. Echo hummed again, a querying lilt, tracing his fingertips lightly across the numerous small bumps. Savage squirmed, whining and clenching his fingers almost painfully on Echo’s arm. “Z-zabraks have...the bumps are—” A twist of Echo’s hand cut him off with a gasp, his blunted claws digging into Echo’s skin, and Echo grinned.</p><p>“Oh, <em>really</em>,” he replied breathlessly. “I bet that feels very nice. What do you think, Fives? Maybe next time he’ll let you ride him, get that pretty cock up inside you.” He laughed at Fives’ garbled moan, pulling back and giving the back of Savage’s head a little tap. “For now, why don’t you put that talented mouth back to work, sweetheart, while I give you what I promised.”</p><p>Savage fell forward onto his hands then his elbows, leaned down, and swallowed fives to the root without hesitation. Fives yelped, bucking up into that soft, hot mouth, his hands jerking up to rest lightly on Savage’s horns. Echo snatched up the tube of slick and flipped the cap open, drizzling a generous amount onto his fingers, and reached out to run a teasing fingertip around Savage’s rim. A plaintive whine from Savage wrenched a quiet, desperate curse from Fives. Echo relented and slowly pressed one finger into Savage’s hole, his other hand reaching down to roll his sack in gentle fingers. Savage <em>growled</em>, pressing back into Echo’s hand as he pulled off of Fives’ cock.</p><p>“I’m not gonna <em>break</em>, Echo,” he gasped out, pulling against Fives’ grip on his horns. “I’m a Zabrak, we’re sturdy. Just...<em>give</em> it to me.” Echo froze, hardly breathing for a moment, then exhaled harshly through his teeth.</p><p>“Oh?” he asked darkly. “Well, who am I to deny such a reasonable request.” With that he reached forward to shove Savage’s head back down onto Fives’ cock, and plunged two fingers harshly into his hole. Savage choked on a gasp and then moaned, sucking and bobbing with enthusiasm as Fives whimpered and cursed. Echo leaned down to press wet, sucking kisses along Savage’s spine, fingers twisting and spreading to loosen that tight ring of muscle.</p><p>“If you need me to stop, give Fives a tap on the leg,” he said breathlessly, slipping in another finger on the next stroke. “Otherwise, keep your mouth busy and your hands on the bed.” Savage hummed an affirmative around Fives’ cock and shifted his knees further apart, and Echo muttered a curse. How in the hells did they get so lucky, to be welcomed into this beautiful creature’s bed?</p><p>Entirely out of patience, Echo pulled his fingers free and messily slicked his own cock, wiping the excess on the sheets, then grasped at gold and black hips as he pressed into Savage’s still almost uncomfortably tight entrance. Savage pulled his head back far enough to cry out, his mouth slack around Fives’ cock, and Echo watched with eager eyes as Fives grasped it and rubbed the head messily around Savage’s lips, smearing spit and precome everywhere. Fully seated, he leaned forward and rested his forehead on Savage’s back, breathing heavily.</p><p>“Good, so good Sav’ika,” he murmured against soft skin, hands clenched and hips flexing in short, sharp thrusts. Savage panted, eyes glazed with lust, his arms shaking against the bed, and Fives slowly pushed his head back down onto his cock.</p><p>“Come on, mesh’la,” he crooned, one hand grasping tight on his horns and the other stroking his cheek. “Take my cock, gorgeous, you’re doing so good.” Savage shuddered at the praise, eyes closing as he sucked on the hard length, his cheeks hollowing. Echo slowly drew back until just the tip of his cock remained in that incredible warmth, then snapped his hips forward sharply, the deep thrust shoving Savage’s head all the way onto Fives’ cock, eliciting a pleased groan from his partner.</p><p>Hands tightening on Savage’s hips, Echo went about setting a brutal pace, thrusting hard and deep as he relished the sounds of helpless pleasure from his bedmates. It wasn’t long before Fives started to squirm, his breath punched out of his chest in sharp gasps as he flexed his hips.</p><p>“E-echo, I...I can’t…” he stuttered out, his free hand fisted in the sheets and his head thrown back. Echo slowed his thrusts, leaning forward to put his lips next to Savage’s ear.</p><p>“Do you want his come, Sav’ika?” he asked softly, pressed deep and rolling his hips. “Do you want to taste him? Or do you want him to come on your pretty skin, mark you up?” Savage choked and surged forward, swallowing around Fives’ cock, and Echo laughed. “I guess that answers that. Go ahead cyare, he wants it, so give it to him.” Fives shouted, flexing his hips up once, twice, then shook breathlessly as he emptied deep into Savage’s throat before collapsing back with a whimper against the head of the bed.</p><p>Echo grabbed Savage’s shoulder, pulling him upright and wrapping his arm tight around his chest, thrusting deep as a soft, wavering cry came out of his wrecked throat. Fives leaned forward, still wobbly, and wrapped his hand around Savage’s cock, curious and delighted over the interesting texture.</p><p>“Oh, I <em>definitely</em> want to ride this, Sav’ika please say I can,” he said breathlessly, reaching up with his other hand to pluck at Savage’s nipples. Savage twisted in Echo’s grasp, whining, then shook like he was falling apart as he came on Fives’ fingers, pulsing as the small pebbled nubs on his cock hardened even further. Echo cursed and thrust wildly as Savage’s channel tightened, also coming with a gravelly moan, his arms tightening as he gently thrust through the aftershocks. All three of them slumped together in the center of the bed, sweating and shivering as they caught their breath.</p><p>Fives recovered first, leaning forward to nuzzle affectionately at Savage’s cheek, then he staggered to his feet to head to the fresher. After a bit of rummaging he came back out with a pair of cloths, one damp and one dry, and gently started cleaning Savage’s skin. He pulled the top sheets halfway off the bed, then gently pulled Echo’s arms from around Savage’s chest and guided him down to lay on the clean part of the bed limply. He shivered with a soft sound of complaint as Echo finally pulled out, then twitched as Fives cleaned him up then wiped him dry. Echo took the rags with a grateful smile, efficiently cleaning himself up then scooting off the soiled sheets so Fives could finish dragging them off the bed. He leaned down to brush his fingers softly across Savage’s cheek, delighted by the pleased hum he received as Savage leaned into the caress.</p><p>“Do you mind if we stay, mesh’la?” he asked quietly, curling against his back. “We don’t have to check in until tomorrow afternoon, and we would love to spend some more time with you if you’re willing.” Savage caught his breath for a moment, then exhaled with a content sigh.</p><p>“No,” he whispered, pressing his face into the bed. “I don’t mind. I can...make breakfast?” Echo grinned at Fives as he reappeared with a blanket he found somewhere, and tugged at that lithe but powerful gold and black form to make room for his partner on the slightly too small bed.</p><p>“That sounds wonderful,” he said with another soft caress, scooting down a bit to rest his forehead against the curve of Savage’s skull below his horns.</p><p>“And maybe after breakfast,” Fives interjected cheerfully as he tossed the blanket over them, “you’ll let me ride that pretty cock of yours while Echo watches.” Savage choked on a laugh, grabbing a pillow to smack him with, then happily wrapped his arms around the cheeky bastard as he plopped onto the bed.</p><p>“Maybe I will,” he murmured, pulling Fives close and tucking his head under his chin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mando’a Glossary</p><p>Mir'osik -  shit for brains<br/>Osik - shit, expletive<br/>Di’kut - idiot<br/>Mesh’la - beautiful<br/>Cyare - beloved<br/>‘Ika - affectionate diminutive</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>